Some missile systems require the use of vans which must accompany the missile in the field. Some of these vans carry material such as repair parts and test equipment which are necesary to the successful operation of the missile. Storage means must be provided in the vans for safely storing the material. The storage means typically is in the form of cabinets having a plurality of drawers therein which must be tightly secured against accidental opening while the vans are subjected to extreme vibrations as they travel over rough terrain with the missile as the missile is positioned in the field.
Typically, cabinets are manufactured with built-in latches for securing the drawers in secured relation. However such latches may not be capable of securing the drawers when the cabinets are subjected to extreme vibrations such as encountered when the cabinets are mounted in vans and moved over rough terrain. In the past, the drawers have been additionally secured by various type of locking devices including barn door type of locking devices (hasps and staple) or the like. Usually such type of locking devices include a separate padlock or pin for attachment to each individual drawer for secured relation thereof to the cabinet. Each individual locking device must include a loosely carried pin or padlock.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a locking device which is self storing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a locking device which will maintain drawers in secured relation in cabinets while the cabinets are subjected to extreme vibrations.
A locking device for retaining a plurality of drawers in secured relation in a cabinet even while the cabinet is subjected to extreme vibrations. The device includes a rod which extends the height of the cabinet and is supported by a pair of brackets or support members secured to the upper and lower front surfaces of the cabinet. The rod is movable in one direction in a pair of circular openings in the support members, for engagement with each drawer of the cabinet and for release of the drawers subsequent to movement of the rod in a second direction. The rod is provided with locking members which secure the rod in the brackets. The brackets include slotted openings which permit the rods to be inserted through the brackets for secured relation therein.